Abstract for Administrative Core A The Administrative Core will carry out three critical functions to support the 4 projects and 7 service cores of the UPCI CMCR Program, and also will collaborate extensively with the 4 consortium cores of the NIAID/CMCR centralized program. The Administrative Core will oversee 4 projects and 6 service cores on a daily basis to ensure streamlined delivery of data to each of the projects, communication and collaboration between the service cores and the projects, and to facilitate presentation of data at National and International meetings, and move along publications. The Administrative Core will interact with four consortium cores (CCC, OFMC, RPC, and RSC) to ensure delivery to these consortium core leaders of appropriate and timely data with respect to each of the functions of those consortium cores. In the case of the CCC, to provide timely and appropriate data for distribution through the network to be established. In the case of the OFMC, to provide pilot project applications and medical countermeasures development applications for extending the goals of the University of Pittsburgh CMCR Program. In the case of the RPC, to collaborate with the core director to ensure availability of animal irradiators and tissue culture irradiators for assessment by the members of that core with respect to survey of parameters of irradiation dose delivery. In the case of the RSC, to provide valuable data on late effect animals being held for long duration after delivery of radiation countermeasures by the projects and service cores at the University of Pittsburgh. Finally, the Administrative Core will recruit pilot project applicants and Medical Countermeasures Development Resource Request applicants from the University of Pittsburgh CMCR and associated university programs to ensure that the resources are available at the centralized Core Director's office for review, and that funding is made available if appropriate. A function of the Administrative Core will be to carry out timely meetings, organize seminars, organize quarterly and annual reports, and facilitate application and presentation of data for CMCR participants.